


Dirty Owls下流通信

by spacemonkey42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Exes, Love Letters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 巴希达·巴沙特决定拍卖掉她的一些旧物，没有意识到有一叠格林德沃与邓布利多青少年时期的丑闻性信件混杂其中。





	Dirty Owls下流通信

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dirty Owls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920191) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



 

 

　　阿不思·邓布利多教授正在一边品着茶，一边读着预言家日报，脑子里丝毫没有那场由他前男友发动的、日益迫近的战争的影子。  
  
　　这很简单。他通常会大体扫一眼头条，关注一下变形术领域的新发展，然后翻到漫画版块——经久不衰的连载漫画《小莫甘娜》才只回收利用了几次先前用过的笑点。  
  
　　正在这时福克斯扑扇着翅膀掠过，纸页翻飞。  
  
　　 _著名历史学家巴希达·巴沙特计划拍卖她的书籍，论文，以及艺术品。_  
  
　　“操，”阿不思说。  
  
　　“教授？”站在他办公室门外的一年级生问道。他手里正抓着昨晚的作业。  
  
　　“ _一忘皆空。_ ”  
  
  


——————————

  
  
  
　　阿不思接通了盖勒特·格林德沃的飞路网。这是他出于重大国家安全考虑，通过威胁一些身为格林德沃同情者的前学生获得的。  
  
　　“再说最后一遍，”盖勒特说，他的脸在火光中闪现，金发闪耀着，蓝眼睛亮得惊人，“ _ **不要再喝醉了飞路我了。我都已经改过两次密码了。**_ ”  
  
　　阿不思咳嗽了一声。“我没醉，盖勒特。我们有个共同的问题。巫师世界的命运如今千钧一发。社会岌岌可危，而天真无辜的年轻人们——唉，即将不再天真无辜了。”  
  
　　“社会当然岌岌可危了，”盖勒特说。“我知道你在忙着读小莫甘娜，但如果你肯费心读完报纸，你就会知道我已经聚集了一群忠诚的追随者。我已经成功地说服了政客，并且训练出了一件强大的武器。这是一个至关重要的——永垂不朽的——遮天蔽日的——行动。”  
  
　　他看着阿不思，希望他能有所反应。  
  
　　“你的姑婆巴希达，”阿不思继续道，无视了他的独白，“明天要在皮珀拍卖行拍卖掉她的物品。她的东西里面有我们的信。”  
  
　　阿不思继续道。“在那场——灾难——之后，你匆忙地离境了，落下了我寄给你的那些信件。”  
  
　　“我并不喜欢我们的私人通信被泄露给媒体，”盖勒特说，“但令你的真实本性公之于众让人满意。你曾与我共享那些关于麻瓜和圣器的理想及目标，阿不思……”  
  
　　“哪怕就这一次，别再想你的世界征服和偏见观念了，”阿不思皱着眉头说。“里面不仅仅有 _ **我的**_ 信。我当时在一气之下把 _ **你的**_ 信也留在巴希达那了，我没忍心把它们毁掉。它们都夹在她的诗翁彼豆故事集里。”  
  
　　事情是这样的：盖勒特·格林德沃，从小时起就是个天赋卓绝的艺术家。这是他作为先知能力的延伸。  
  
　　他会从梦与幻境中得到预兆，图像在他的脑海中闪过，而他会将之付诸于羊皮纸卷。他用羽毛笔来回地描画。  
  
　　十六岁的盖勒特·格林德沃同样还绘制自己跟男友的露骨图画。  
  
　　“操，”盖勒特说。“看在弗丽嘉的份上，你到底在想什么？”  
  
　　阿不思叉起了手臂。“我没在想什么。我当时心痛欲绝，因为我的妹妹 _ **被杀**_ 了而你逃走了。我很难称得上是在为我们未来的声誉出谋划策。”  
  
　　“这个嘛，你才是那个身在英国的人，阿不思，”盖勒特说。“告诉希尔达姑婆让她把那本见鬼的书撤走！或者动用你可观的影响力提前把它扣下。”  
  
　　“我早就试过了，”阿不思说。“我没去打扰你姑婆，因为那样她就会发现那些信。我不希望让她目睹我们的调情——她可是你姑婆，看在莫甘娜的份上。  
  
　　“至于拍卖行，你这么高看我真是令我受宠若惊，但在不列颠那些顽固不化的富裕纯血巫师中间最近激起了对死亡圣器传说的兴趣。因为 _ **某人**_ 正戴着 _ **某个标志**_ 在欧洲四处惹是生非，恐吓麻瓜。巴沙特教授的版本是一样稀有珍贵的商品，皮铂拍卖行就算为了梅林本人也不会撤下它来。  
  
　　“我们必须小心谨慎行事。这样就只剩下了一个选择——”  
  
　　“放火把拍卖行烧掉，”盖勒特说。“我明白了。我会联系我在英国的追随者。”  
  
　　“不。你不能策划一次恐怖袭击来毁掉我们的情信。”  
  
　　“为什么不？”  
  
　　“因为这很危险，而且人们可能会死，”阿不思说。  
  
　　“但我以前的作品太幼稚了！人体都画得不对。我会成为人们的笑柄的！”  
  
　　“除了人们还会知道你曾跟敌人勾结的事实之外，没错，”阿不思干巴巴地说。“盖勒特，这本书必须被秘密地偷出来。”  
  
　　“好吧。不放火。行吧。”盖勒特沉默了片刻。“我有样完美的武器来执行我们这场小小的劫掠。”  
  
  


——————————

  
  
  
　　纽约的那场灾难之后，盖勒特·格林德沃设法绑架了克雷登斯·拜尔本。他耐心地训练他控制自己的默然者力量。  
  
　　克雷登斯仍然深受心理创伤并且哭得太多，不过现在盖勒特手上有一场毁灭风暴等着释放给世界。  
  
　　作为一个默然者，克雷登斯可以把自己变成一团任意大小的云。他可以偷偷地在建筑里溜进溜出。他很迅速，有效率，至少在他不哭的时候是这样。  
  
　　盖勒特给了他第一个任务。  
  


——————————

  
  
  
　　“你派了一个默然者去回收我们的信？纽约时的那男孩？你都对那个可怜的男孩做了什么——？”  
  
　　“如果你想知道的话，我没操过他。”  
  
　　“我才没这么想。反正我听说他的发型糟糕透了。”阿不思甩了甩脑袋，把赤褐色的头发披散在肩膀上。他可能已经开始在喝火焰威士忌，这是他飞路盖勒特时的惯例。  
  
　　“唔-唔。我让他留长了。”  
  
  


——————————

  
  
　　克雷登斯奔向英格兰，他的默然者形态在空中翻腾而过。他不过是一缕几乎透明的灰色，仿佛自由自在一般地飞翔。  
  
　　 _ **但那等候耶和华的，必从新得力，**_ 当风从他身边呼啸而过的时候他想， _ **他们必如鹰展翅上腾。**_  
  


——————————

  
  
  
　　“这真的烦死人了。对他使用摄魂取念根本没有意义，因为他满脑子想的都是糟糕的圣经经文。一天中的每一分每一秒。他有多么 _ **痛苦**_ 或者诸如此类的。”  
  
　　“我不想谈论 _ **他**_ ，盖勒特。”  
  
　　“那你想谈论什么呢？你那个年轻的神奇动物学家？一头乱发，绿眼睛，长着雀斑？”盖勒特也开始喝了。那是上好的德国烈啤酒。  
  
  


——————————

  
  
  
　　 _ **光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光，**_ 克雷登斯想。黑暗，那就是他。没有光。没有希望。  
  
  


——————————

  
  
  
　　“我和纽特·斯卡曼德之间什么都没有。当他更年轻些的时候，我为他感到遗憾。他因为一个实验差点被学校开除。他让我想起你。”  
  
　　“哈。那么这就是你操他的原因了。”  
  
　　“请不要这么粗俗，盖勒特。”  
  
　　“噢， _ **我**_ 很粗俗？我画过我们老二贴在一起的图画，但你自己也写过相当下流的信哪。还记得你那个在大庭广众之下披着隐身斗篷做爱的小幻想吗？”  
  
　　（当阿不思·邓布利多借到詹姆·波特的隐身斗篷时，他可能幻想了那么片刻本可能发生的事情。过后他确保把那东西彻底地清理一新了。）  
  
  


——————————

  
  
  
　　克雷登斯花了一个小时在拍卖品中翻找。那里有乐谱和护身符，骨头和花瓶，餐杯和画作。  
  
　　而且有那么多的书。他知道自己只需要找到其中的一本。  
  
　　最终，他找到了。诗翁彼豆故事集。  
  
　　他把它拿在手里翻过，一叠薄薄的羊皮纸夹在书页之间。  
  
　　“在任何情况下，你都不能阅读那些密封的机密文档，”格林德沃大人专横地这么告诉克莱登斯。“立即把它们带回来给我。”  
  
　　克莱登斯想到那些“格雷夫斯先生”以牧师式的形象出现，要他“忏悔”的日子。忏悔某种特定的天性。使他处于脆弱而可利用的境地，那些在小巷里诱惑性的会面，最后结束于克莱登斯乞求“格雷夫斯先生”——  
  
　　别在意了。不论如何，他开始读起那些信来。  
  
　　“哦。 **哦。** 这是真有可能做到的吗？”  
  
　　克莱登斯估摸，格林德沃大人的魔杖看起来的确又长又结实。  
  
  


——————————

  
  
  
　　克雷登斯回到格林德沃大人的要塞，把那叠信留在了格林德沃的套房外面。  
  
　　他回到他的囚室，躺在他的小床上，双眼紧闭，攥紧了拳头。  
  
　　 _ **愿他用口与我亲嘴：因你的爱情比酒更美，**_ 克雷登斯背诵道。 __ **你的膏油馨香，你的名如倒出的香膏，所以那些处子爱你。**  
  
　　有人咳了一声。格林德沃大人站在囚室门口，两眼惺忪，仍然醉得东倒西歪。显然，他意识到克雷登斯已经回来了。  
  
　　“看在他妈的份上，找点更好的手淫材料，拜尔本。”格林德沃粗声粗气地说。“你总是对着《雅歌》打飞机。”  
  
  


——————————

  
  
  
　　盖勒特从未销毁那些信。他把它们藏在纽蒙迦德，当他最终作为囚犯被监禁在彼处后，它们常常成为他的深夜读物。  
  
　　与此同时，阿不思在头晕目眩的宿醉中醒来，意识到盖勒特又一次改掉了他的飞路连接密码。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN.

 

 


End file.
